Plant Deck
This deck revolves around Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, and getting her on the field to take advantage of her negation effect. You can also use Synchro Monsters to boost up this deck, or take advantage of token cards to use a different kind of deck. Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around solid plant cards like Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field, while using Queen of Thorns to lock down the opposition, and Botanical Lion to boost the field. Tytannial, Princess of Camellias can be special summoned by Lonefire's effect, and she can negate any spell, trap, or effect monster card just by tributing another plant card. Using Black Garden can help flood the field to use as tribute fodder (only when other monsters are summoned), and you can use cards like Nettles and Copy Plant to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon or Queen of Thorns. Since most of the new plant monsters are lower level, you can use Seed of Deception to special summon a level 2 or lower plant monster.This is the best of the plant decks. Recommended Cards Monsters * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias x3 * Lonefire Blossom x3 * Gigaplant x3 * Botanical Lion x3 * Copy Plant x3 * Seed of Flame * Nettles x3 * Dandylion Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian Spells * Card of Safe Return * Monster Reborn * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Mark of the Rose * Lightning Vortex * Swords of Revealing Light * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm Traps * Pollinosis x3 * Mirror Force * Wall of Thorns * Solemn Judgment x3 * Bottomless Trap Hole x3 Token Eating Plant Deck This is an updated version of the Asura Priest OTK, with all new cards that send tokens to your opponent's side of the field. There are plenty of plant token cards, like Cactus Fighter, Wall of Ivy, and Bamboo Scrap, while using discard cards to feed Gigantic Cephalotus. This could also feed into the Priest OTK, by using Final Attack Orders to bring these tokens into attack position, while using Black Pendant to boost ATK and do damage when Asura Priest is returned to the hand. Using Cursed Fig to stop a couple of spell and trap cards could also help to feed the Cephalotus. Also, Rose Tentacles can replace Asura Priest for its mass attack and damage effects. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cactus Fighter * Wall of Ivy * Violet Witch * Lonefire Blossom * Gigantic Cephalotus * Cursed Fig (lock two face down spell or trap cards on the field from being activated) * Asura Priest * Rose Tentacles (destroy your opponents plant tokens with this monster for some burn damage) * Seed of Flame (if destroyed by a card effect, generates a plant token on opponents field that can't be used for a tribute And you get to special summon a lv 4 or lower plant monster from your graveyard except itself) * Gigaplant * Hedge Guard * Horseytail (when destroyed by battle, puts a plant token on opponents field and if thats destroyed by your plant monster, opponent discards a card from their hand) Spells * Black Pendant * Fragrance Storm * Card Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Seed of Deception * Black Garden (For the ATK cutting effect) * Ribbon of Rebirth * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Token Thanksgiving * Swing of Memories Traps * Bamboo Scrap * Revival Gift (if using Synchro Monsters) * Plant Food Chain * Ojama Trio * Final Attack Orders * Sinister Seeds * Wall of Thorns * Token Feastevil * Just Desserts * Ivy Shackles (makes all opponents monsters on their field become Plant type during your turn) * DNA Surgery (For Gigantic Cephalotus' effect or Chimeratech Fortress Dragon OTK) Another version of this involves Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Cyber Dragon to help flood the field and then use DNA Surgery to turn the entire field into machines. Use all monsters on the field to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and mop up for the OTK win. Another type of plant token deck that is less known is the Fenrir Stall. This deck allows you to use fenrir to stall by destroying tokens on the field preventing your oponent from drawing until you get powerhouse monsters on the field. Scince many of the plant cards are water monsters it allows for an easy summon. You can also put in cards like Skreech and Mother Grisly to put water cards in your graveyard. Ojama Trio (The trap card) also works well with getting tokens. Once you get Fenrir on the field use tokens to prevent your oponent from drawing while you stack strong monsters on the field. With Ojama Trio you could prevent them from tributing. When you destroy them your opponent will take 300 damage. Recommended Cards Monsters Fenrir Mother Grisly( You can use Mother Grisly to Special Summon Fenrir once you have 2 water monsters in your graveyard) Screech Any water pant monsters or Plant monsters that give your opponent tokens Spells Black Garden (to give your opponent tokens) Burning Plant Deck This deck is similar than the last one, only than this deck is based around Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis and Seed Cannon to collect counters and inflict burn damage to the opponent. Recomended Cards Synchro Monsters *Queen of Thorns *Black Rose Dragon Monster Cards *Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis *Phoenixican Seed *Rose Tentacles *Violet Witch *Evil Thorn *Lonefire Blossom *Cactus Fighter *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Wall of Ivy *Nettles or Copy Plant (if running synchro's) Spell Cards *Seed Cannon *Black Garden *Trade-In *Seed of Deception *Fragrance Storm *Terraforming *Foolish Burial *Linear Accelerator Cannon (destroy cluster, and as soon as its destroyed and opponent loses 800 lp, you also deal 1100 so 1900 dmg). *Monster Reborn *Burial from a Different Dimension (Helps keep amaryllis from sucking up too many plants) Trap Cards *Ceasefire *Just Desserts *Ivy Shackles *Wall of Thorns *Pollinosis PlantTown Basically this deck can be counted as a variation of a beatdown, while utilising Black Rose Dragon and it's field destruction ability with Gear Town to get Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon on the field for a OTK is used correctly, mainly blowing up the field while having a plant with Plant Food Chain attached to get 2 monsters out the 1st being the gear dragon, also a Monster Reborn to bring Black Rose back to hopefully attackf or game. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Twilight Rose Knight * Lord Poison * Gigantic Cephalotus * Nettles * Dandylion * Botanical Girl * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian Spells * Card of Safe Return * Monster Reborn * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Double Summon * Swords of Revealing Light * Gear Town Traps * Pollinosis * Plant Food Chain * Wall of Thorns Category:Deck Type